Mononoke's Realm Of Heartless
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: Terra stumbles upon a new world while looking for Master Xehanort. Terra's black heart was the first to spawn the creation of the heartless. Upon finding Xehanort Terra leaves the realm of Princess Mononoke. Many years have passed. Sora finds himself portaled into this new strange world. -I don't own anything. -I don't own anything.


Mononoke's Realm Of Heartless

* * *

><p>A loud sound crackled in the sky.<p>

A small vortex flowed from a water like tunnel.

A small spacecraft rushed out of the vortex.

An armored man with large horns stepped onto the surface.

He raised his arm to his chest.

His armor, as well as his spacecraft had vanished.

He walked down the small road.

A lot of time had passed.

"Hmm this isn't a bad place.

I haven't seen the Unversed for miles" said Terra to himself.

He looked at the scenery.

A windmill stood in the distance.

Next to it was some people tending to a farm.

"Excuse me can I ask you something. I'm looking for someone" asked Terra.

The people stopped and gave him a quick look.

Then ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!..I wonder why they became frightened?" asked Terra to himself.

He looked down at his clothes.

"That must be it. It's how I'm dressed.

I reek of being a foreigner.

Well at least that means finding Master Xehanort will be easier" said Terra to himself.

Terra heard the sound of women and men screaming in the background.

He rushed to where the sound was coming from.

He passed some trees that led to a large open field.

An army of soldiers where fighting.

A man raised his arm against his opponent.

His sword than made a devastating blow.

A dismembered arm flew at the tree next to Terra.

Terra turned around and went the other way.

"It's not my place to get involved" said Terra to himself.

Terra entered a large forest.

He heard the sound of water in the distance.

He found a water stream behind some rocks.

He leaned over to get a drink of water.

He got up and crossed eyes with a young girl.

A wolf walked up to her.

"You don't belong here. Leave this place now" said the girl.

She got onto the large wolf and ran into the trees."Wait!" said Terra.

Terra sat down and sighed.

"Is there anyone I could speak to?" asked Terra to himself.

Terra walked continued walking through the forest.

"If Xehanort is here He probably went this way as well.

To avoid the fighting" said Terra to himself.

He walked on for hours. Hoping to run into a clearing of a nearby town.

A voice appeared in Terra's head.

"I know what you are. Your limbs feel so nice. So full of hatred.

I feel like I could finally take form" said the voice.

"Who are you. What do you mean?" asked Terra.

The voice laughed and everything started to fade into black.

"What's happening to me. Am I losing my mind?" asked terra.

In the black appeared the men who were fighting earlier.

A man on a horse ran a spear into the throat of a soldier.

The man fell over and died.

A black shadow appeared from the dead corpse.

Terra pulled out his keyblade."The Unversed?..No they're different" said Terra.

Black shadows appeared all around Terra within an instant.

Laughing was heard from Terra's head.

"The darkness grows in your heart.

I feel like my heart is going to burst with ecstasy" said the voice.

Terra became angry."Show yourself" said Terra.

The black faded and Terra was back at the battlefield.

An army of black creatures loomed in the battlefield.

Within an instant their heads became fixed at Terra.

They all jumped into the air towards him.

An arrow flew through the heads of three of them.

They instantly vanished.

Terra raised his keyblade at the crowd of creatures.

Another arrow flew into them.

A boy ran towards Terra."I'll back you up" said the boy.

Terra nodded. Together they cut the remaining black creatures down to size.

Terra tried to catch his breath.

"I do not know what land you came from..But I have never seen creatures such as those.

I must take you to my people" said the boy.

"I don't have the time to visit. I'm looking for someone" said Terra.

The man grabs Terra's arm and pulls him away.

"You can look for your friend later. We can help" said the boy.

Terra pulls away from his grip.

"Ok I'll go with you. The names Terra" said Terra.

"My names Ashitaka" said the boy.

Terra Spoke with the village elder.

"So You say you've come from another world?

Ashitaka speaks of dark creatures that have been spawning since your arrival.

I do not have the sight to see if you are the cause.

But you mustn't stay here. Go back to your own world traveler.

I can see that your eyes have been through many other lands.

I do not see you as being evil.

But your presence is unpleasant to our ways" said the elder.

Ashitaka gets up."I'll see him off" said Ashitaka.

"No you will stay here" said the elder.

"Ok I'll leave. I wasn't planning on staying anyway.

May I ask you one question before I go?" asked Terra.

"Speak boy" responded the elder.

"I'm looking for someone.

A friend who goes by the name Xehanort.

He is my master. Have you seen him?" said Terra.

"No I have not" said the Elder.

"Ok well thank you" said bowed than walked away.

Terra walked back into the forest.

He hoped to look a little more for Xehanort before he left.

He saw a man standing at a clearing.

"Master Xehanort!" shouted Terra.

Xehanort put his hand above deceased.

A black shadowy creature appeared over the body.

Xehanort turns around."Ahh Terra it's good to see you my boy. Your right in time" said Xehanort.

"What were you doing to that body?

Are you responsible for those creatures?!" asked Terra.

"This land is corrupted with the spoils of war.

I simply extracted the darkness from their hearts.

To prevent this world from being paved with blood" responded Xehanort.

Terra looked relieved."So I guess that voice wasn't you. Master Xehanort when I first arrived I heard a voice.

Right after I heard it those creatures appeared.

Do you know what it meant?" asked Terra.

"Hmm not a clue" responded smiled.

"I can see you have become much stronger since the last time I have set eyes on you Terra" said Xehanort.

"Well I have been to other worlds.." said Terra.

"Indeed. I want to show you something Terra.

Come meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard.

You have proven yourself to be an excellent pupil" said Xehanort.

Xehanort than vanished in a black portal.

"Wait master!" said Terra. Terra put his arm to his chest.

Then jumped on his spacecraft and bolted into the sky.

Many years have passed since Terra's departure from the kingdom of Princess Mononoke.

The people Have dealt with darkness in the best way they can.

They managed to contain the heartless creatures to spawn only within the deep forests.

A ray of light appeared. A large door manifested from the light.

The door opened and a young man in black walked out from the door.

Within a flash the door had vanished.

He looked around."I don't remember ever being here before...

why would maleficent's door lead me here?" asked the young man to himself.

A large creature covered in black with small creatures around it came rushing towards him.

He pulled out his keyblade toward the creature.

He made a quick thrust of the blade at the creature's head.

The black moving parts jumped from the creature to The man's arm.

The man's keyblade glowed with a bright light.

The black moving creatures on his arm combusted into flames.

The creature screamed.

All the black moving creatures left the large animal and left into the forest.

A large boar fell to the ground. Blood drenched from his mouth as he attempted to speak.

"Your light will soon fade key master.

And you will suffer as I have suffered" said the boar.

The boar than died. Ashitaka ran towards the young man to aid him.

He stopped to look at the dead boar. He looked at the young man.

"Do you have any scratches of any kind?" asked Ashitaka.

"No I don't have any" responded the young man.

He grabbed his arms and looked at him.

"It's a miracle. You came so close to one of those beasts.

And yet you are unharmed" said Ashitaka.

He looked at the keyblade the young man was holding.

"That weapon..It's just like his.." said Ashitaka.

"What like who? Is his name Riku?" asked the young man.

"Come I'll take you to my village.

All your questions will be answered there.

My name is Ashitaka" responded Ashitaka.

"Nice to meet you. My names Sora" said the young man.

Ashitaka started to walk away and Sora followed.

Sora heard a sound coming from behind him.

He looked over at the dead boar.

A black portal appeared above the body.

A black creature appeared above it.

"Heartless! This must be her doing" said Sora.

Sora quickly pulled out his keyblade and destroyed the heartless.

A glowing heart floated into the sky.

"So that's what that strange weapon is used for..Maybe it was divine providence that brought you here.

Before your arrival we had no way of killing those things.

We only managed to live with them" said Ashitaka.

"What? that must be terrible" said Sora."You have no idea outsider" said Ashitaka.

Sora spoke with the village elder.

"This is the second time I have seen your kind.

I believed your people cursed our lands.

But Ashitaka has been telling me otherwise.

He said he saw your weapon glow with light.

And within an instant the darkness was vanquished.

Please can you save our people?

We will do what we can to give you aid" asked the elder. Sora stood up.

"Of course I'll help. Wherever there is darkness I'll always be there to fight it" responded Sora.

"Well said young boy" said the elder.

The elder turned his gaze onto Ashitaka.

"Be with him on his journey's Ashitaka.

That darkness on your arm will spread. You must go.

I'm sorry but we can't have you around here any longer.

Being that you're now a host of the darkness.

It will continue to consume you until it devours you" said the elder.

Ashitaka stood up and bowed than walked away. Sora followed behind him.

They started to walk through the forest together.

"What did he mean back there? About you being a host of the darkness" asked Sora.

Ashitaka held out his arm. Then pulled away some bandages.

Large purple marks were spread throughout his arm.

"This is what happens when you get near them.

First it starts small. Than it continues to fester throughout your body.

Until your just like them" responded Ashitaka.

"Don't worry we'll find a cure" said Sora.

Ashitaka smiles."I've heard that line many times before.

But after seeing you do what you do.

I may become a believer" said Ashitaka.

They stopped in front of a large area of water.

"I've been thinking... How about I try to use my keyblade on your arm.

Maybe I could destroy the darkness within you" said Sora.

"You might destroy my arm in the process..No madder, ok try it" said Ashitaka.

Ashitaka held out his arm. Sora stood at a distance.

He pulled out his keyblade and raised it towards him.

"This will only take a moment.." said Sora.

A beam of light shot from his weapon. It then hit Ashitaka's arm.

Ashitaka screamed in pain. Sora lowered his weapon. Ashitaka bent down placing his arm into the water.

He tried to catch his breath while ignoring the pain.

He suddenly looked up at Sora."The pain is gone!" said Ashitaka.

He lifted his arm up from the water. The purple marks was gone.

"You did it Sora the darkness is gone!" said Ashitaka.

A young woman came up to them. She jumped off a large wolf.

"I saw what you did. My name is San. I live in these forests. Please accompany us.

I could make great use of that blade you hold" said the young woman.

"We are on a mission to destroy the darkness that lives in these parts" said Ashitaka.

"And so am I" said San. A laugh was heard from up above."Who is there?" asked San.

"So a pack of wolves have joined the walkers of light.

How interesting" said a loud voice.

A large black being appeared before them.

He had three heartless heads."I will show you woman.

That you are no match for the darkness that lives inside you" said the large black creature.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade. And rushed towards the creature.

Ashitaka began firing arrows at the creature.

San Jumped on the wolf while pulling out a knife.

A large arm grabbed Sora and lifted him into the air.

The wolf plunged at the creature. Another arm hit the wolf from the side.

The wolf crashed into a tree. San jumped into a bush.

An arrow was fired into one of the creatures eyes.

The creature screamed. And suddenly dropped Sora.

Sora used the distraction to get a good hit on him.

He leaps into the air. And strikes the center head furiously with his keyblade.

The creature glowed with light.

Than vanished into a large floating heart into the sky.

Sora put his keyblade away."Is everyone alright?" asked Sora.

San and the wolf came up to him.

Ashitaka put away his arrow and walked up to them.

Ashitaka smiles."Yeah looks like we are" responded Ashitaka.

A large keyhole appeared from the sky.

Sora held out his keyblade. A beam of light went into the floating keyhole.

A loud sound of a lock was heard. Than the keyhole vanished.

Sora smiles."Well that's it. Your world will be safe now" said Sora.

A ray of light appeared. A large door manifested from the light.

The door opens."Thank you Sora. My hope is that you will find your friend" said Ashitaka.

Sora walks up to the door. Than looks behind him and made a big smile.

Then turned around and walked through the door while waving goodbye.

The door closes and the light vanished.

-The End-


End file.
